deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve VS Sonic
Description Two blue wearing Heroes and saviours of the world clash Interlude Wiz: Minecraft and Sonic two popular franchises with lots of memorable characters Boomstick: And today we're going to pit the Two Blue wearing protagnists against each other Steve the Blocky hero of Minecraft Wiz: And Sonic the Blue Blur Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Steve Wiz: Once a upon a time in the empty Minecraft World a Human appeared out of nowhere, and struggled to survive against the terrifying monsters of the night. Boomstick: And his name was Steve ''' Wiz: Steve is a lonely Human who is forced to make a shelter and find food in order to survive in the deadly Minecraft World. '''Boomstick: But Steve is no pushover even without any equipment he is incredibly Strong and Fast he can run up to speeds of 12.3 miles per hour normally and break all blocks expect un breakable blocks with his fists, and crouch so he can't fall off any ledges he also do this extremely fast which gives the impression of Steve having pro dance skills , He's got the moves !! Wiz: Steve can also carry around a huge amount of blocks with him , the heaviest block in Minecraft is A gold Block which weighs 19320 kg , but the heaviest item is the Enchanted Golden Apple which is made with 8 gold Blocks and a apple , Steve can carry 64 items in a slot , and their are 36 slots in Steve's inventory so Steve if has a full inventory with Golden Apples he is carrying 356106590 kg which is as much as 3000 Blue Whales Boomstick: What the Freakin' Hell , How the Heck can he carry that much around with him. Wiz: But Steve also has a lot of equipment with him , he has lots of swords to use as weapons , their are Five types of Swords in Minecraft Wooden, Stone , Gold , Iron And Diamond with Diamond being the most durable and doing the most damage. Boomstick: Steve also has a Bow which he can snipe enemies with and shoot arrows over 100 blocks away , Steve also has a Diamond Pickaxe which can mine extremely tough blocks like obsidian quite quickly. Wiz: Steve also has potions which he can use to boost his Abilities , A Strength Potion increases his striking Strength , a Speed potion increases his speed, A Fire resistant potion makes Steve immune to fire and lava, A Night vision potion makes him able to see in the dark , A Leaping Potion allows him to jump higher and a regeneration potion and a Healing potion allows him to regenerate health quickly. Boomstick: Steve also has a variety of negative potions as well which he can turn into splash potions to affect mobs , because why would he want to poison himself with these deadly potions, A Harming Potion takes away health, a poison potion slowly takes away health but Doesn't kill enemies a Weakness potion decreases striking strength and a Slowness potion decreases speed. Wiz: All these potions have a second version that increases its properties , but Doesn't last as long , Steve also has Armour to protect himself against mobs. Boomstick: Their are Five armour types Leather, Gold , Chain , Iron and Diamond, Diamond being the Strongest decreasing damage by 80% , Steve can also enchant armour and weapons to make them stronger. Wiz: With Protection on his armour Steve's armour offers more defence , but the armour will offer less protection the more damaged the armour is , Steve can put Sharpness on his sword to add more attack damage to it . Boomstick: If Steve is in a bad mood he can blow enemies sky high with his TnT , which takes 5 seconds to explode once lit with Flint and Steel , Steve is also a Master with Redstone and can build machines with it although he needs time to do this which he will not have in this battle. Wiz: Steve also has Golden apples which offer him more health and will give him two hearts of health with every apple, and with the enchanted version Steve gets resistance , Regeneration , Strength and Fire resistance for 4 minutes. Boomstick: Steve can use his extreme Strength to punch mobs to death and has defeated Hordes of Zombies , Creepers , Skeletons, Nether Mobs , the Enderdragon, the Wither and the Guardians , making him extremely powerful. Wiz: However in despite of all these insane feats , Steve's biggest problem is Durability he can easily die from Prolonged battle damaged and falling from great heights making him extremely vulnerable if unprepared. Boomstick: Also if Steve is hungry he won't regenerate health and will eventually be unable to sprint and eventually die from hunger , but if he has enough food this can be maintained and Steve will be fine. Wiz: Also While Steve can build anything all of his builds take an extreme amount of time and resources to make , and since Steve has no Prep time he won't be able to build any massive castle to protect himself in. Boomstick: But Overall Steve is an extremely smart strategist , who can build his way out of any situation with his materials. ' Steve shoots an arrow at the Enderdragon and kills it dropping the Dragon Egg and grabbing it '. Sonic Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the young Freedom Fighter Blue Hedgehog and is constantly saving the world from the notorious Dr Eggman Boomstick: Sonic was supposedly born on Christmas Island and was born with the ability to run extremely fast and eventually left his homeland to go on some adventures ''' Wiz: Sonic then clashed with Dr. Eggman in unknown circumstances and has been fighting him ever since alongside his trusty friends '''Boomstick: Sonic's main ability is his Super speed he can easily reach speeds of Mach 1 in base form and can use his speed to add his other abilities Wiz: Sonic can Barell into enemies with the Spindashes where he curls up in a ball and knocks into an enemy and can lock onto and hit foes in air with the homing attack an attack that can lock onto several foes at once Boomstick: Sonic can create a tornado by spinning around which damages enemies and is strong enough to shatter robots with his bare fists and kick enemies away ''' Wiz: Sonic also has many types of shield that aids him in his adventures '''Boomstick: He has the fire shield which can absorb fire attacks and offer him a jump boost but it can't survive in water Sonic also has the Lightning shield which electrocutes foes and offers sonic a jump boost but is vulnerable to water how come he Doesn't get burnt by these Shields Wiz: Sonic's bubble shield is capable of surviving in aquatic environments and offers Sonic a free bounce but this is the weakest of the shields and all of the shield's will disappear after blocking deadly blows Boomstick: The Bubble shield.. That's the lamest shield I have ever seen! Wiz: Sonic's Ultimate Powerup however is when he has all Seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic takes on the Form of Super Sonic Boomstick: RIPOFF!! - seriously Sega stop copying from Dragon Ball will you ! Wiz: In the form Sonic turns Golden is granted a 1000% increase and is almost invulnerable expect to attacks from Gods or deities Boomstick: While Sonic has kept himself in the transformation for days most of the time the Form will run out and Sonic will return in Peak condition ''' Wiz: And that's not even his final form Sonic can transform into a rarer upgraded version of Super sonic known as Hyper Sonic Hyper Sonic offers a 2000% increase and he can teleport small objects and wrap reality using Chaos Control but this transformation can only last about a minute '''Boomstick: Sonic is extremely Powerful he has beaten Opponents stronger than him like Shadow, Knuckles and Sliver with ease and has beaten Eggman about 20 times Wiz: Sonic has defeated Powerhouses like Metal Sonic who was designed to be better than Sonic and has even defeated Gods like Solaris, Dark Gaia and Time Eater Boomstick: Sonic also can survive a black hole and has destroyed entire armies of robots on his own, has defeated Dr Eggman who has an IQ of 300, survived being smashed through several buildings and move massive space stations in his Super form using Chaos control Wiz: However Sonic being a teenage is cranky and addicted to action he is also quite reckless and often rushes into a fight without having any strategies in mind and so can be easily defeated Boomstick: But in despite of all this Thd Blue Blur will do whatever it takes to save the day Sonic: What you see is what you get just a guy who loves adventure I'm Sonic the hedgehog! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle Sonic was running around Green Hill Zone when he saw Steve cutting down trees Sonic suddenly stops quickly Sonic: Hey pal what are you doing to my home Steve: Oh great some food Now hold still little fella Sonic: Little fella I'm not little Steve: Whoah calm down if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get Sonic: Bring it! Fight! Steve charges at Sonic and slashes him with his sword Sonic takes the blow and kicks Steve and hits him with the homing attack Steve tries to slash sonic again but he dodges and jabs him in the gut with his fists Steve then Hits Sonic with the hilt of his sword and tries to behead him but Sonic ducks under and knocks the sword from Steve's hand Steve changes to Iron gear and starts punching Sonic Steve: So you want a fight huh well your about to get Owned Sonic: Oh really Sonic takes Steve's blows and uppercuts him then Spin dashes into Steve knocking him back Steve grabs his arrows and fired several times at Sonic but misses Sonic grabs a lightning shield and attempts to charge into Steve but he leaps over Sonic with a potion of leaping Sonic then runs into a boulder and steps on a pressure plate and TNT explodes from under him Steve then drinks a potion of Strength Sonic is knocked into the air by the explosion and his shield disappears Steve then leaps into the air and smacks Sonic with his sword Steve: Give up punk Sonic: Uhh I'm just getting warmed up Sonic Spin dashes into Steve and knocks him into the air then hits him with the Homing attack several times Steve falls back the ground and eats an enchanted Golden Apple Steve: Good shot now it's time to get serious! Steve switches to his diamond gear and switches to a Diamond Sword then attempts to slash Sonic but He dodges he dodges grabs a fire shield and knocks into Steve who throws a bucket of lava on Sonic Steve: Ha take that Sonic bursts out of the lava and tries to knock into Steve but he drinks a Speed potion and dodges then shoots two arrows at Sonic one breaks the shield and one hits him Sonic: Ow Now I'll show you Sonic pulls out the Seven Chaos emeralds and transformes into Super sonic Steve: What's this! Steve eats an enchanted Golden apple and switches to his Enchanted armour Sonic then barrages into Steve several times and hits him with the homing attack then knocks him into a hill shattering it Steve stands up injured and Sonic turns into Hyper Sonic Sonic: Time to finish this Hyper Sonic flies into the air and into Space then spindashes back to Earth and right through Steve who falls apart and dies Sonic transforms back to normal Sonic: That's what you get for destroying my home ! K.O!! Results Boomstick: Well that was short ''' Wiz: Although Steve had the edge in a lot of different categories like Experience, Arsenal and Strength The thing that brought him down was his lack of durability '''Boomstic: Although Steve has pulled off some powerful feats like killing the Wither he has only done so using Prep time which he did not have in this battle Sonic has defeated Evil deities without any Prep whatsoever leading to Steve's defeat looks like Steve just wasn't suited for this battle! Wiz: The Winner is Sonic the Hedgehog Advantages and Disadvantages Sonic: Winner + Faster + Has defeated stronger Foes + More Durable + Was easily powerful enough to break through Steve's armour - Wasn't as Strong - Wasn't as Smart - Didn't have as much experience - Didn't have as much of an arsenal Steve: Loser + Stronger + Smarter + More Experienced + Had more of an arsenal - Wasn't as fast - Wasn't as durable - Hasn't fought against a foe as powerful as Sonic - Armour Couldn't protect him against Sonic's attacks How many stars would you rate this battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Bigthecat Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016